1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to locks for spring biased latches for storm windows. More particularly, the present invention relates to catches for spring biased latches associated with storm windows.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Vertically hung storm windows having a fixed window and a coplanar screen facing the outside of a building or a home with inside positionable windows are well known. The positionable window utilizes spring biased latches mounted into a bottom side of a sash of the window to engage any one of a plurality of notches positioned along a casing, into which the entire storm window is mounted. The latch extends into a notch to position the window and retracts from the notch to allow repositioning of the window. By varying the position of the positionable window, the extent to which outside air is allowed to mix with inside air through the screen is controlled.
It is desirable in having such a positionable window, that the window be capable of being locked from the inside, so as to secure the window from unauthorized break-ins. This has previously been accomplished by a tab bent out of the casing near the bottommost or closed position of the positionable window. The tab then interferes with the latch mechanism when it is desired to raise the positionable window. To raise the positionable window, the latches must be retracted.
The use of a tab to lock the positionable window has certain drawbacks. Mainly, in locking the positionable window at the bottommost position, the spring biased latches must be retracted in order to pass over the tab and then released to provide the desired interference lock. If the latches were retracted automatically as the positionable window was dropped to its bottommost position the window would lock as it was closed.
The prior art procedure whereby a tab is punched out of the storm window casing to provide the interference lock with the latch of the positionable window does not require extra parts to provide a locking feature to the storm window, but does require an additional manufacturing step. The tab is also subject to being impacted by the positionable window as it is dropped to the bottommost or closed position. As a result, the tab, which is merely bent aluminum, can break off.
In manufacturing a storm window casing, corner pieces fit into the four channel structural members forming the casing to join side members to top and bottom members. The present invention is a corner piece which serves to join the members as well as the lock for the latches, thereby combining these features in an economic and advantageous manner.